The Drumming and the Voice
by Littlebluebox4evar
Summary: The Master's back, and Rose and the Doctor have to keep him in the Tardis and try to remain sane at the same time. This might be tricky...
1. The Drumming

I lifted my head, my cheek still stinging yet I bared my teeth in a crazed smile.  
>"Little shit!" the man snarled, but I laughed.<br>"It will be fun to break you." I grinned. My promise earned me another strike, but the look of fear that shadowed his face made it worth it.  
>"Stop tormenting my workers." A bored voice echoed from behind the man. I looked around the man and saw her in the doorway, a guard behind her.<br>"But why? Its so much fun! You are such delicate little things. Humans!" I laughed, but she looked anything but amused.  
>"Stop being a pain while we wait for the specialist." she snarled and I heard her mutter "Why didn't Torchwood just keep the the bloody bastard."<br>"Spoil sport." I growled. Suddenly a thought echoed through my head and I smiled  
>"What? Another human?" I tossed back my head laughing. My head snapped back down, my laughter gone, and a crazed smile took its place. "I'll enjoy breaking your toy."<br>"Oh but he's not human, and he knows exactly what you need." She began to saunter over, her high heels clicking on the concrete floor. "Just like any-" Her heels touched the floor in time with her words. The guard stepped forward to stop her approach but she waved him off. She was within an arms reach of me and for the first time I felt fear of this woman. "Good. Doctor. Should."  
>Those three words caused me to slip back. Well as much as I could. The handcuffs that held my wrists above my head prevented me from moving to much.<br>"Oh..." I muttered, but quickly a smile reached my lips, the drums leaped, excited to meet our old friend. "I'll wait with baited breath." I growled happily, my teeth bared in an animal like snarl. "Let him come." I lunged towards her, biting the air directly in front of her thin neck. She recoiled in fear and she and her clicking shoes left my cell quickly. Let him and his bleeding hearts. I licked my teeth in anticipation. I'll wait happily for the challenge for I am The Master.

* * *

><p>"Press that lever there" The Doctor pointed and I grabbed it, uncertain.<br>"This one?" I asked and after his nod I pushed down.  
>"Not that hard!" he cried and grabbed my hand that held the the lever, but I'd already fixed the problem and he retreated briskly, nodding.<br>"Alright, now, here. " He gave me a mallet with a smile and I passed it back and forth between my hands. I raised my eyebrow at him, wondering what to hit. He patted the console and without a second thought I brought it down. The Tardis sparked, but the Doctor didn't seem worried. He quickly reached in front of me and pressed a button and twisted something. He pulled back and rocked on his heels.  
>"Now pump that lever, and... Brilliant" He smiled as the Tardis began to shake and move quickly. I slid back into the chair behind me and the Doctor crashed beside me laughing. Suddenly we were still and he was up again. Ever moving I thought with a smile as I looked at him. His eyes were on the console and his hand was in his hair. I could still remember the sadness the old Doctor had, and though this one did as well, this Doctor, my Doctor was always moving. Always excited, always running. He turned his quirky smile towards me, his eyes meeting mine. His hand had moved to scratch his ear and I smirked. Always moving. Suddenly the monitor began to beep and we both turned. He grew suddenly still, looking at symbols the Tardis wouldn't translate.<br>"Doctor?" I asked, seeing his face. "What's wro-? but his hand flew towards mine and grasped it.  
>"Rose." He whispered my name. "Oh my dear Rose." He turned towards me, taking my other hand. "The Master is alive. He's back" I stepped back, remembering the year that never happened.<br>"But you said..." I paused to collect myself, I was whining like a child. "We watched him die. I stood by your side as you burned his body." I shuddered at the memory. I didn't like anyone dying, even a psychotic. "How..." I asked.  
>"I don't know." Was the only answer. He dropped my hands and turned back to the monitor whispering to himself.<br>"Why didn't I sense him?" He muttered.

* * *

><p>I slept, or at least that's what I got them to believe. But I was thinking. The drums wanted me to leave a present for the Doctor. And why not? I smiled. And why not? I just needed to find a way out of these really good handcuffs. And here it comes! I smiled as I heard her footsteps, but when I looked up, I made sure I looked as miserable as possible.<br>"What happened to you?" She asked. I kept my laughter to myself. Ah, humans, so easily lied to. I looked her straight in the eyes and she crumbled a little. I opened my mouth and let out a moan that wasn't completely forced. I let my head drop. I felt her hand grab my chin and she pulled my head up gently till our eyes met. She whipped around, dropping my head and I stared at the concrete again. "Why hasn't he been fed?" she snarled, turning on the guard. "And look at his hands." she snapped, gesturing to me. "They must have no blood left in them, being above his heart and all. Can't you tie him to the floor and not the ceiling?" she growled. I allowed myself one smile. This was going better than I planned.  
>30 minutes and 43 seconds later, I'd been fed and a distrusting guard was swapping my handcuffs. As I pulled my hands down to me he pulled out another pair. I rubbed my sore wrists. He reached for my hands but I grabbed his arm calmly and twisted. He fell to his knees with a cry, but I cut it short with a punch.<br>He gasped for breath but I clamped my hand around his mouth and nose, blocking the air to his lungs, the drums enjoying the struggle, but the voice, my conscience began to weep. I'd had the voice for as long as I've had the drums. Two conflicting entities, both fighting for control, and slowly I began to build myself between them. The drums won the battles, so I went with them. I could still remember when I would fight the drumming, and it would nearly kill me. I shivered at the thought and turned back to the task at hand. The man was pulling at my hand, one around his throat and the other on his face. I brought back the hand on his face and lifted him by his neck. I brought back my fist and struck his face. A crack echoed around the room and blood flowed freely from his nose. I shook out my hand and wiped his blood on his shirt. I brought my arm back again, this time aiming at his stomach, he was screaming too loud. The guards would be coming soon. I tightened my grip on his throat until he was choking, and I struck him in the stomach. He gasped for breath and his knees crumbled. His eyes watered and for the first time, he looked truly afraid. I let go of his throat and he fell to the side, one shaking arm holding him up, the other blocking his coughs. The voice begged and pleaded for me to stop, but as I stood over him, the drums grew too strong. I crouched down next to him as he tried to get his breath back. He scrambled away, but he couldn't go far before my hand caught his ankle and pulled him back. I saw something glinting at his side a split second before he went for the knife. He pulled it out, but his arms were shaking and a rattled cough shook his body. I grabbed his arm that was holding the knife while he was still coughing and pulled his hand under my armpit trapping it long enough that I could push up his elbow. He let out a cry and dropped the knife. I flung him away from me and scrambled for the knife. I grabbed the knife and he let out a scream. I heard the feet of the guards. I flung myself back at the man as he tried to stand. As the door hit the wall, the man fell to the floor, a hole in his heart. The guards pulled out guns but I was in the center of them before they could blink, two down, three. I lost count quickly, and the few bullets that flew ended up in other soldiers. Slowly the pile of dead guards grew, until none were left to fall and I began to walk out of my cell, slick with blood and sweat. I still held the knife and the drums were as happy as children on Christmas. Suddenly a hoarse voice echoed from behind me and whispered.  
>"What are you?" I turned at the sound, surprised. I found one of the soldiers laying on the ground his leg shot with a bullet at the thigh, and his stomach slashed. I smiled and walked slowly towards him. I pulled him up by his suit and leaned in, whispering.<br>"I am a Timelord, you puny human. I am forever, and you are as long lived as flies." I paused to brush off the man's suit.  
>"And as you drop I only.-" I dragged him back to my handcuffs. He realized what I was doing when I grabbed his arm, but it was to late, and he'd lost to much blood to put up much a fight. He moaned no a few times before whimpering. I clamped one of the handcuffs to his hand and grabbed his other hand.<br>"Raise higher." I smiled, snapping the other handcuff around his wrist. His face held an expression of horror, but there was defiance there too. He's too big a risk, Kill him! The drums screamed, but I ignored them for a moment.  
>"Can you hear that?" I asked "The drumming?" The man looked at me, confused and scared and I knew he could hear nothing.<br>"I-I can't he-hear any-ny-thin-ng" His teeth chattered uncontrollably and his knees were shacking. The drums were pleased at his fear and so was I. I let him go and he slumped down. The handcuffs biting into his wrists, but his wounded leg and stomach couldn't hold weight. I stood back, admiring my work when the drums whispered how to make it better.  
>"Quite right." I muttered and the man looked up.<br>"W-wha-." He began but I rushed to him and placed my finger to his lips.  
>"Shhh." I whispered and placed the knife against his cheek. The cold blade causing him to recoil but I grabbed his chin and pulled him forward. In a fluid motion I kneed his hurt leg and pulled him closer to me, driving the knife into his chest. He opened his mouth but no words came out. His eyes were wide with fear, and slowly they glazed over.<br>"What a wonderful present for the Doctor." I laughed and the pounding of the drums lessened. They were content for now, but I knew that wouldn't last long. I left my cell, the door already askew, and with no guards nearby, I could rest easy as I walked. I turned around suddenly, if the doctor was to discoverer this, I want the door to remain closed. Torchwood will show him to my cell, and he shouldn't be able to prepare himself for the mess, even if he could smell it. I shut the door, leaving the blood and guts hidden, and walked away.  
>"It's a shame to have killed them all. Their lives are short enough as it is." I muttered sadly, but the drums quickly began pounding louder, punishing me for my thoughts. I slowed my pace to a stop and grasped my head, slowly massaging my temples, but the drumming would not cease until I apologized.<br>"I'm sorry!" I cried out, but the drums didn't stop and I screamed, "I wish there were more to kill!" Suddenly, as quickly as they came, the drums left, and I was left in near silence. I swallowed. Stuck between silence, which was almost as frightening as the other side of the drums. I shook my head at the irony of it. I couldn't live with the drums, but I can't live without them. I walked down the hallway, hoping I was going the right way. I turned with the hallways, always 8 doors on the right, and 7 on the left. I pounded the nearly gone drums on my leg as I walked. A noise suddenly split the air and I stopped, cursing my luck. It was the sound of time. I began to run but there was a way to go till the hallway turned. I skidded to a stop in front of a door on the right that led, who knows where and pulled it open. Apparently the extra door is a closet. I heard the Tardis door open and I turned. My eye's met the Doctors and we stood there for a moment, just looking at each other.  
>"Your looking good. Still the same." I commented calmly.<br>"As are you, well, except for the blood." He arched his eyebrow, obviously wanting an answer and I smiled.  
>"Oh Doctor, you'll love your surprise." I bared my teeth in a wider smile, and the Doctor stiffened. Suddenly Rose stepped out of the Tardis, putting a jacket on. She shrugged on the jacket and looked up, her eyes widening with a mixture of surprise and disgust.<br>"She's still around then is she Doctor? Well these flies are lasting longer and longer aren't they? I don't understand why you take them, only to loose them. Then again, they are so much fun to play with." I licked my lips and growled at her. Rose glared back at me and I snapped my teeth at her. She flinched back from the sound, but her face didn't loose it's anger. The Doctor took her shoulders and pulled her behind him, or tried to at least. She shook him off and stood beside him. She grasped his hand and I laughed, the sound echoing through the halls.  
>My head snapped down, the laugh gone from my voice as a serious tone took my voice, "I'll enjoy breaking her." I licked my lips and her defiant look turned to fear, yet she kept her stance, and as quickly as it came, the fear left, replaced by annoyance.<br>"Well you haven't changed." She snarled and stepped forward.  
>"Don't." The Doctor whispered but she ignored him.<br>"You didn't break me last time, so what makes you think you will this time?" She spat angrily.  
>My soft voice contrasted against hers as I whispered calmly, "Oh really? What if I killed him?" I asked motioning to the Doctor. She recoiled slightly and tightened her grip on the doctors hand. I laughed quietly at her look of fear, but she stepped forward again and a look of defiance took over.<br>"Leave her alone." The Doctor snapped.  
>"Oh sorry, didn't mean to insult your sex bunny." I shrugged and looked at my blood crusted nails as if I couldn't be bothered with him, though I saw both their blushes out of the corner of my eyes.<br>"Master." He snapped.  
>"That's right. I am The Master, your The Doctor, and that's Rose. Wonderful, now we know each others names!" I smiled sarcastically and clapped my hands together in mock excitement.<br>"Master." he warned.  
>"You always warn me... But you could never do anything, you bleeding heart." I muttered. The Doctor stepped towards me but I'd said my part. I lifted my finger to my lips and pretended to zip them closed. A poorly stifled sigh slipped from Roses lips. I smiled, but didn't remove my lips from each other.<br>"Master don't make this hard. Please." The Doctor whispered, his voice cracking.  
>"Mmhrmrmmhmrmhhmr." I nodded my head as I spoke, my lips still together. Rose tried to hide a smile and I smiled for real at her, but again, not showing my teeth. I unzipped my lips and spoke to Rose.<br>"Do you think me a worthy opponent?" I asked mischievously.  
>"I think your just a rabid dog who's lost his teeth." she taunted.<br>"Oh!" My hands flew over my hearts in mock pain. "That hurt." I cried concealing a laugh. But when I caught sight of the Doctor's confused face, I burst out , it wasn't a crazy laugh. It was my old laugh. I hadn't laughed like that in... forever. Angry at myself for the laugh, I snarled at her calmly "Do you want to see my teeth?" I licked my teeth and began to calmly walk past them, towards my cell. One confused, and the other terrified. They followed though, and that was all that mattered. For the drums wanted to see our enemies' faces when they saw our present. It didn't matter if we were captured, they knew we would escape. But they wanted to see our enemies face as he witnessed my, our, present. I walked through the hallways until the smell of blood hit me. We were getting closer. I saw the Doctor's face in my peripheral vision and I smiled. He could smell it to. He stuck one hand in his pocket and grasped Roses hand in the other. Rose couldn't smell it thought... Yet.  
>"So Doctor. Destroy- um I mean save any lives yet?" I asked, knowing he felt as though the universe would be better off without him. He looked forward, the light dying from his eyes and he looked nearly dead. He looked at the ground at my feet.<br>'Yeah actually, we have. We saved the universe a couple times, saved New New York, and Shakespeare. And well, a lot more." She smiled and squeezed his hand. He smiled back, some of the light returning, but his eyes still held his age, which was saying a lot. I looked back, surprised she hadn't caught what I'd been saying, but her glare told me she'd understood. I looked forward again shrugging.  
>"Too bad that'll go to waste once I'm out. Oh I can't wait to taste the blood and hear the screams." I smiled and I heard her shiver. I turned with the hallway, the smell of Blood almost overwhelming.<br>"What's that smell?" She asked the Doctor quietly, but he shook his head and looked down. I would never understand him, if I was destroying something, he always made himself look, even if he didn't want to. If he didn't want to see he didn't have to, but his bleeding hearts probably felt as though he owed it to the dead. I stopped in front of my cell, waiting in anticipation. A voice suddenly began whispering in my head, hiding behind the drums happiness. Suddenly I realized it was me.  
>"They never have to know." My conscience whispered, becoming more urgent as I listened and the drums noticed. A cry cut the air and all my troubles with showing the gruesome scene went away. I looked at his face and smiled as the drums whispered what to say. They were so happy.<br>"It's your fault. What lies behind that door, you could have stopped if you'd been here sooner." I hissed and a panicked look passed over his face. Rose suddenly spoke up.  
>"Whatever lies behind that door, whether it's a dead cat or person, it's not his fault. Who killed them?" She snarled and the annoying voice pipped up again.<br>"We did" It cried. "Please don't show them, they don't have to see. Please st-!" Another scream split my skull, but I gave no indication of the murder in my head.  
>"Step right this way." I smiled and grasped the handle, reading to pull the door open.<br>"Stop." Came the quiet command and I stopped. I actually listened to him! I'd have to watch that.  
>"Rose." The Doctor turned to her. "Rose if you don't want to see this, you don't have to." He whispered but she shook her head.<br>"Whatever it is, I can take it." She replied, and from his look of horror I knew the Doctor could smell the amount of blood spilled.  
>"Rose-" He began again, trying to dissuade her, but she shook her head.<br>"I can take it." She repeated, stronger this time. She swept ahead of him and I opened the door for her as she stepped forward. She stopped on the threshold, shell shocked. The Doctor took her shoulders and pulled her beside him. She turned and buried her tear streaked face into his brown jacket. His face held so many emotions I couldn't tell what he was truly feeling.  
>"Some bite for a dog with no teeth." I laughed, yet instead of it breaking them more, they both seemed to grow furious at me. From broken to storm.<br>"You!" Rose screamed and flew at me, fists flying.  
>"AH!" I cried out and stumbled back, placing the door between us. I reached for my side and found nothing to defend myself as the door was ripped from between us. I grabbed her wrists and held of for my life as she tried to free herself. She realized quickly she couldn't get away and began to kick my shins.<br>"OW!" I yelped and twisted her arms to the side and she bent, biting her lip to stop the scream of pain and anger. Her eyes flooded with tears again as she fell to her knees. I smiled at her fear-stricken face, yet her eyes still screamed anger and I found myself with a growing respect, but that didn't stop me. She growled at me, but it came out as more of a moan and I laughed. The punch caught me off guard, though I should have expected it. I flew back into the wall, letting out a pained cry. Rose slapped me across the face and I raised my hands to block the next ones, but they never came. I looked up and I could see the Doctor standing behind her, anger in both their faces, but neither were willing to gang up on me.  
>"Don't." He muttered to her and she crumbled against him again. He whispered calmly into her hair, but his furious brown eyes never left me. His look snarled if you ever hurt her again, you'll wish you were never born.<br>I opened my mouth, the drums screaming to continue the attack, but my conscience was back and whispered to apologize. Torn I did both.  
>"Sorry I hurt your toy." I snarled.<br>"Looks like she hurt you more." He commented calmly but I saw he'd noticed the apology. I rubbed my jaw and stepped away from the wall. I began to back away, time to escape.  
>"Is it the drums Master? Did the drums tell you to do this?" He asked and I stopped. The voice screamed to tell him, but the drums beat them down again.<br>"Oh don't start." The Drums snarled to the voice and the whimper followed till it was just the drums in my head again.  
>"Can you hear them?" I asked the Doctor hopefully, but he shook his head and I deflated.<br>"But I can help-" He began.  
>"Oh don't start." I growled, repeating the Drums.<br>"Please." Came his pitiful reply and I almost caved, but I smiled.  
>"My dear Doctor." I laughed. "Do you think I want my friends gone? Do you think I would even be tempted by such an offer? Rose, You and I all traveling the stars. The hero and the his... sidekick don't exactly leave much space for the villain." I rolled my eyes.<br>"You don't have to be-" He pleaded but I waved him away.  
>"Really? You don't think I've changed over this time?" I asked him and he deflated again, Rose holding him this time. "Then again, you seemed to be the same. We'd travel through the universe saving planets, helping worlds... Changing lives... Then you'll be off running, leaving them all behind. Or don't you remember?" I snarled.<br>"Well do you?" I snapped. Rose glared at me and I turned to her. "Do you not believe me sweetheart?" I asked. "When he's done with you, he'll pack up and leave without a warning." I growled.  
>"That's not tr-." The Doctor argued quietly.<br>"Don't you dare. Don't you BLOODY DARE." I screamed at him. "You did it to me, you did it to. Hm... let me check. You've done it to everyone. Even your own race. You left every human you ever traveled with, or they left you. Their lives are so, very, short." I snarled.  
>"I'd be honored to spend every moment with them.-" The Doctor began.<br>"What happens when she can't run anymore Doctor?" I ignored him.  
>"Will you settle down? No. That's not your way, it's never been your way. You'll leave once she can't run, and never mention her again. Just. Another. Mistake." I snarled, glancing between the two of them, cuddled together and gripping each other, his hearts bleeding. But I wasn't done, for I could still see defiance in Rose's gaze.<br>"Doll, let me tell you something." I stepped towards her and she raised herself taller, but I stood over her. "Not one word I've said is false. The man beside you isn't who you think he is. Don't you think he'd leave you? Don't lie to yourself. Someone who loves running so much isn't going to stop for you. Not if he didn't stop to save his entire race. He broke his planet, just as he'll break your heart." I finished softly, barely a length away from her. Her eyes didn't leave mine, yet I could see I'd hit her heart. I turned to the Doctor and the spell over Rose broke. She turned from the Doctor and I, from the blood and painful memories, and she began to walk.  
>"Rose." Came the voice, so pitiful, so full of pain, but she didn't even glance back.<br>"I'll meet you at the Tardis." She called, her voice carefree, but she was hurting. The Doctor turned back to me and tried to meet my eyes, but I was watching Rose; a crazed smile plastered to my face.  
>"Why?" He asked.<br>"Because of what you put me through. Do you realize how long I waited for you?" I asked simply, knowing my words held all the meaning, I didn't need to shout. "I don't understand why you destroyed Gallifrey, and nor do I understand why you left when we were kids..." I trailed off, letting real emotion show, knowing it was breaking him more, but the Timelord was already shattered. "Remember my fathers fields? All gone now I suppose. Gone with everyone. We're the last two Timelords in the Universe, because of you." I snarled the last few words, my anger finally showing.  
>The Doctor said nothing, just stood there, looking at the ground. He looked back up at me from under his eyebrows, and my conscience cried out, as if seeing him in pain hurt.<br>"Why, you asked. Well aside from the hatred I feel towards you..." I trailed off as if pondering the question I'd already answered, the drums wanting me to continue.  
>"Because it's so fun." The drums whispered to me, but I agreed with the voice. I'd stepped to far and though I knew the consequences, I fought. I opened my mouth, ready to apologize, to forgive the Doctor, but the drums pounded harder, louder and more painful than they had in a long time. I grabbed my head in pain, closing my eyes though images behind my eyes were much crazier than the Doctor's face. The voice and I fought, the sound of a battle cry split my head, and what seemed to be two armies of fire closed on each other. One red, the other golden like the streams of time.<br>"Haven't you learned from history?" The Drums taunted, a god's voice emanating over a puny child. The drums took the battlefield as the red fire devouring the golden. The Drums laughed as the voice screamed and the last spark of gold slipped from existence. I fell with the voice, unable to fight any longer. I fell to my knees and began to shake as the dancing red line of pain approached, my own thin defenses of blue shivering as the fire began to attack.  
>"No!" I whispered sharply and attempted to stand again, forcing the blue fire forward, and the blue fire began to fight. Everything turned blue and red and I couldn't see anything but fire. But even through the pain and the screaming, I could think clearly. I was 8 again, just after the drums had first attacked. I remembered the Doctor, holding me as I wept to him.<br>"The pain Doctor, the pain. It hurts so bad." I cried into his shoulder, and he just stood there and hugged me. I changed from weeping to attacking him and back again but he didn't let go of me. He'd been at my side, but the drums had made me forget. I opened my eyes and blinked through the tears forming on my eyes and saw the Doctors surprised face, much more handsome now, but his eyes are still the same. To old for his age, and much too wise. He'd always surprised me, always overwhelmed me. But even remembering the Doctor couldn't save me. It never could stop the drums. They were winning, the red fire dancing with and destroying my blue, as I began to forget again.  
>A surprised cry from the Doctor hit my ears, muffled and the drumming and screaming overpowered it, the sounds joining the ocean of fire in my head, but it rang out for a moment, like the call of a Firebird, giving me the strength not to give in.<br>Through the fire-ocean's unclear and loud crashing, a continued scream split the air.  
>"NO!"<br>"PLEASE! NO!"  
>"NO! PLEASE! STOP!"The screams were as clear as day, and suddenly as the overwhelming darkness fell, I realized it was me.<p> 


	2. Dancing

I paced back and forth, the tension in the air crackling. Rose was furious, but she couldn't figure out who with. On moment she was furious with the Master, then suddenly shes not talking to me and then she's locked herself in her room. Or maybe she's figured it out and is just furious with everyone...  
>"Humans." I muttered. "I'll never understand them." I winced as I finished the sentence, remembering one of the reasons I couldn't understand them. They lived so much, in so little time. The Master had hit a soar spot yesterday, for both Rose and I. His reaction yesterday to my question was confusing. Why was all I asked, but he'd suddenly collapsed and started to scream. For my curiosity to be quelled, I had to have permission (If he'd even give it to me) to enter his head, because I don't even think he knows why he passed out.<br>I paused in my pacing to rub the bridge of my nose. Of course to get his permission he'd have to wake up. I leaned against the coral. Currently he was in the medical wing, being kept alive by the stasis chamber. I'd set an alarm so if his pulse changed, the Tardis would tell me. Rose was in her room reading a book I'd sent her off with. Or maybe she was asleep.  
>"I'd better go sort things out. " I muttered and half-heatedly stood up and stepped slowly towards her room. I slowed further till I was in front of the counsel, fully stopped, my hands in my pockets.<br>"I have to make up with her." I snapped to myself, but... This wound in the hardest for me to accept, especially for Rose. I began walked slowly again, thinking of what to say.

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed. The Doctor had given me a book, and it actually didn't look to bad, but I wasn't in the mood. I glanced around my room. The Doctor had told the Tardis what I'd wanted the first time I'd arrived, though back then, that'd been the old Doctor... He'd said I could have anything, and I told him I'd wanted my room to be exactly like my old one, a bit of home. Though the Tardis is more my home now... The Tardis with the Doctor... I buried my head in my hands.<br>I wasn't angry with him, or the Master, though he was a scary bugger. No, I knew I couldn't stay with the Doctor forever, but I'd thrown caution to the wind the second I'd stepped onto the Tardis. I'd flown with the Doctor, but the Master had broken my wings, and though they'd heal, it would take time till I could fly again.  
>"No." I snarled lifting my head. I couldn't let that happen! I should choose when to fly, not him! Not a crazy person! I had to make up with the Doctor, I couldn't let the Master ruin our rela...-friendship! But how? I let my head fall in my hands. Even before the Master had come, this problem had been there. biding it's time... Time... Not enough bloody time! That was our problem, not enough Time! Well, one pays more attention to a gaping wound than a hidden one.<br>The door creaked open and I lifted my head. Seeing the Doctor stand there like a lost child broke my already shattered heart. I turned my head away, but I moved out of his way so he could sit on my bed. He sat down tentatively, as if whenever I had nightmares from the horribly wonderful things out there, he wouldn't come running to comfort me. I looked at him, his brown eyes staring into mine, his hair looking even more like bed hair than normal, if that was possible. We sat there awkwardly for a moment before he began to speak.  
>"I-um-I..." He stammered, unable to speak, and I smiled softly.<br>"Your speechless." I laughed quietly. "That's a first." I teased, but the pressure in the room sat on both our shoulders heavily.  
>"Well, uh... I guess I am." He chuckled, and as we smiled the tension melted. "Ah... Rose Tyler." He looked at me, his eyes warm but so full of regret and pain. "What are we going to do?" He asked me, then looked at the floor and shook his head, sighing.<br>"Throw caution to the wind." I said, realizing it was the only answer. He looked at me from under his eyebrows confused. I remembered Sarah Jane. 'Some things are worth getting your heart broken for.'  
>"We have to, because I want to stay with you. Unless you can truthfully tell me that you'd rather be by yourself, no wait. You'd be with the Master. Just you and him. Wouldn't that be great?" I asked him laughing. His expression turned to mock horror and he laughed with me. We both trailed off. I smiled at him "Anyway, yea, unless you can tell me that you'd love to be with the Master and not me, I'll stay right by your side."<br>"Till death do us part." He muttered then blushed deeply, realizing he'd just quoted a wedding vow.. "I, uh..." He trailed off, but I smiled softly and leaned against him. He let out a surprised breath, but wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.  
>"What are we going to do about the Master?" I asked him.<br>"We'll have to keep him in the Tardis. I'm sorry Rose, but we won't be able to travel carefree until I find a cure for his drums. He's too dangerous to be let out of our sight." The Doctor sighed. "You saw what he did, what he'd do if he had the chance." The Doctor lapsed into silence and I gripped his hand realizing what he was thinking.  
>"It wasn't your fault." I snarled forcefully. He looked away miserably, and I gripped his chin, forcing him to look at me. Our eyes met and I gasped. His eyes held such sorrow and guilt and... Age... He looked, for the first time like he was actually 900. I felt an urgent need to help him, but I didn't know what to say.<br>"We didn't have the information in time, there was no way you could have done anything different." I breathed, searching his eyes for some kind of happiness.  
>"We have a TIME machine Rose. I shouldn't have gone to the time when the phone was dialed. I should have gone before hand. I know the Master. At least I thought I did." He muttered and looked away again.<br>"Yes we have a Time machine, that isn't very precise. It probably would have put us exactly where we ended up anyway. I may not know much about time.-"  
>"Wibbly wobbly." He muttered and I raised and eyebrow.<br>"What?" I asked but he waved away the comment, still not looking at me.  
>"Anyway, I may not know much, but we were meant to be there. The Tardis brought us there, so that's where we were meant to be." I argued, and he looked back at me, for once looking like I'd made sense. I could see his mind looking for ways to find a way that he would have been able to fix it, but he smiled. He hugged me tightly, and I relaxed in his arms.<br>"So we find a cure for the Master, and until then we stay in the Tardis?" I asked him and he nodded.  
>"Well then we'll need more than Banana's in the kitchen." I teased.<br>"Banana's are good." He argued and I laughed.  
>"Yeah, but they won't feed me forever." I grinned and he chuckled quietly nodding.<br>"Alright, I'll stock up the fridge." He smiled.  
>"Wait, we'll be staying in the Tardis," I began as a thought went through my head.<br>"A super duper time Machine." He added, as if he knew exactly where I was going.  
>"Right. We'll be sharing a super duper time machine, with a lunatic?" I asked him and he laughed.<br>"I suppose so." He laughed. "I mean, well..." He trailed off and took a deep breath. I could feel his chest rise and fall, and I suddenly realized just how close we were. I was leaning against him, my feet tucked against me and he had his arm around my waist. I blushed deeply but I hid it behind my hair.  
>"Rose." His serious tone caught me off guard and I looked up at him, his eyes meeting mine, full of worry and hope. "I mean, you could always go home if you want." He muttered, as if he hated himself for saying it.<br>"Not in your wildest dreams." I shook my head and we fell into a comfortable silence. He adjusted his arm so it was around my shoulders and I moved my head till I was leaning on his shoulder. He rested his head on mine and we sat there happily.  
>Suddenly the Tardis' lighting changed. It was mood lighting and suddenly soft music echoed from the walls, the whole Tardis pulsing with the drum beat.<br>I blushed at the deep voice echoing over the system that. I sat back from the Doctor a little so I could meet his gaze. He was biting his bottom lip to stop the laughter. I broke out and he couldn't hold the laughter in anymore. We tried to control ourselves, but then we'd look at each others faces and start all over again.  
>"Your Tardis is..." I broke off smiling once I'd gotten my breath back, not even knowing what to say.<br>"Insane. Why'd she choose this song?" He asked exasperated.  
>"Who is this?" I asked him. He shook his head and right on cue the music changed to a more upbeat tune, but it could still be classified as slow. I could feel the Doctor began to sway and I laughed again.<br>"What?" He asked indignantly and I tried to stifle the laugh, but he was still swaying and I began laughing happily again. I suddenly remembered him, when he was younger, in black leather, hiding behind a smirk and big ears. He'd taken my hand and danced with me when I'd asked, and for some unknown reason, I desperately needed to know if this Doctor would dance with me. He seemed to know what I was thinking and before I'd asked, he'd grabbed my hands and stood up.  
>"Come on, lets dance. Tardis?" He asked her and the music changed even more upbeat, a dancing song. I hopped off the bed and we began to dance. He wasn't a bad dancer, and as he spun me around I began to giggle. He smiled at me and I twirled into him. He dipped me and as he pulled me back up, the song ended. We still stood next to each other smiling and another song came on. It was slow and we stood there uncertain for a moment, but I took the Doctor's hand and placed my other on his shoulder. I'd learned the basic box step, and apparently so had he. He gripped my hand and placed his hand on my waist. We began to dance slowly, moving around my room and I relaxed against him. The song ended and another started, but it didn't last long, as a beeping sound pierced my ears as it echoed around the Tardis. I let go of his hands quickly and placed my own over my ears.<br>"OI!" The Doctor snapped at the Tardis and the beeping got quieter. He grabbed one of my hands and pulled me out of my room and along the corridor as a scream split the air. The Doctor led me through the maze of hallways, the scream growing louder and more desperate. We burst into the hospital room to find the Master writhing against the restraints we'd placed over him. I rushed over to the other side and tried to hold him still while the Doctor grabbed onto his temples.

* * *

><p>The pain, the Drums screamed through my head, swinging hammers at the cracks in my shattered mental state and it broke. Suddenly a voice, the Doctor's voice, quieted the noise and my mind grew clear, but the damage was done. I couldn't see anything but red, I couldn't feel anything but pain, and as I fell into the pit of darkness, for the first time in centuries, my mind was silent.<p>

* * *

><p>The Master relaxed against the bonds and I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. I looked up, hoping the Doctor would know what just happened. I stepped back, surprised. The Doctor was shaking. I ran over to him and helped him to a chair in the corner. I sat next to him, not knowing what to do.<br>"What's wrong?" I asked him but he just shook his head. He opened his mouth and let out a moan. I grasped his hand and he looked over to me.  
>"Doctor, tell me what's wrong." I ordered him, but my voice'd cracked. He swallowed and took a deep breath<br>"It hurts." He moaned and I flinched back, my blood turned cold. I let out a shaky breath and gripped his hand tighter.  
>"What do I do?" I asked him. His eyes met mine, so full of emotions, yet so empty.<br>"Rose." He sighed. "My dear Rose. I understand now." He whispered and suddenly began shaking again. I placed my hand over his forehead and found him burning, but his hand was the coldest it had ever been. Suddenly he was writhing, screaming. I automatically held tighter and made soft shhing noises, trying to calm him. Suddenly he pulled his hand from mine and pushed me away. I went without complaint, knowing there was probably, no, there Had to be a reason to his madness. I leaned against the table, hoping he'd stop whatever was hurting him. I just stood there, utterly useless.  
>Suddenly a hand slipped into mine. I looked back, surprised to find the Master looking up at me. I tried to pull my hand away, but then I looked into his eyes. He wasn't trying to hurt me. He probably could have found a way to kill me if he was. I gripped his hand, my original surprise of his comfort gone and we turned back to the Doctor. He was still writhing, but somehow staying in the chair. I needed to help him. I stepped forward but the Master puled me back.<br>"Wait." He muttered and dropped my hand. He calmly began to try and undo the restraints. I gripped his hand, not allowing him out. I didn't need two crazy Timelords.  
>"I'm going to help him." He snapped and I looked into his eyes. He was mainly sane, but that didn't account for the sadness that lingered in his eyes. He looked as if he was going to do something he'd regret.<br>"I'll let you out if you tell me how." I bargained. He rolled his eyes and snapped  
>"We don't have Time!" He snarled. I frowned at the Master, but he just looked at me helplessly.<br>"Fine, but after you help your going right back into the restraints." I snapped and he rolled his eyes.  
>"Fine. Just let me help." The Master begged and I quickly undid the straps. He slid off the table and stepped over to the Doctor. He placed his hands at the Doctor's temples and I shuffled my feet, hoping I did the right thing. The Doctor was clawing at his head, but slowly he relaxed and the Master smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>I didn't have the Drums in my head. They were gone. I didn't have to kill anymore, I didn't need to hurt or destroy, I could just... What? My entire life had been avoiding the drums wrath, but now they were gone. I'd have to get a life. Then I opened my eyes to find Rose standing there and the Doctor thrashing, and I understood. I couldn't let him break. The drums would kill him. I had to help, even if it was the last thing I wanted to do. He'd find a cure, but I couldn't let this be it.<br>I took the drums back, and they were happy to have me back. But I made one last sacrifice for Rose and the Doctor before I cowered from the drums like a beaten dog.

* * *

><p>"Thank you." I whispered to the Master, but then I noticed just how still the Doctor was. Cursing my gullibleness. I sat beside him and placed my hands over his hearts. I let out a relieved sigh. It was faint, but the beating was there. The Master sat beside me, muttering something about humans. I turned to him and asked "What did you do?"<br>"Saved his life." Was all he said and he calmly got onto the table. I placed the restraints over him. He moaned suddenly and fell back against the table.  
>"What do you need?" I asked, knowing the drum was hurting him and he looked over at the table with needles.<br>"The blue one." He snarled through clenched teeth. I picked it up and walked over to him. I carefully flicked it and pushed out the air.  
>"Where?" I asked and he motioned to his arm with his head. "Here?" I asked and he nodded. I emptied the needle and he relaxed, falling into a sedated sleep.<br>I understood now. The drums forced, whoevers head they were in into submission. And it hurts. Sleep is the only way they can get away from the drums. But why did the Master take back the drums then? I sat next to the doctor, waiting for the Doctor to wake, hoping he would be okay.


	3. Questions

"Doctor?" The voice echoed through my head. Oh my head. It felt like it was on fire!... But was silent again. I breathed a sigh of relief. The Drums were gone. Then I froze,_ where'd they go?_

"Doctor?" The voice asked again and I opened my eyes. Rose sat on a chair next to me, the Master still out cold behind her. I smiled at her, happy I could see her again. She flung herself at me when she saw my eyes open. I smiled and could literally feel her relax.

"Rose." I smiled and embraced her. She sat back into her chair and let out a shaky breath.

"Doctor." She beamed.

"Hello." I half-smiled, letting out a small laugh, before gripping my... Less than happy skull.

"Ow..." I moaned and she leaned forward, testing my forehead for a temperature. She then reached onto a table behind her. On the table was my stethoscope and a cup of untouched tea. She grabbed my stethoscope, _what was she doing with that, _and placed it over one of my hearts they over the other.

"Where are the drums?" I asked and she looked back at the master silently.

"He took them back? Then how is he tied down."

"I let him out to help you, then I strapped him back."

"What? You let him up?" I asked terrified and tried to sit up again, only to collapse back with a moan.

"He seemed sane." She offered as explanation, as if even she didn't know. She shrugged and looked away, and suddenly I realized, even though she'd never say it, she must have been terrified.

"How long was I out?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"5 and a half hours. Just like you said before." She whispered bitterly.

"Hu?" I asked, completely confused.

"When you left to go help Madame de Pompadour, you were gone 5 and a half hours." She explained quietly, with a strange sort of sadness I didn't understand.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and brushed back her hair.

"I'm fine." She slipped away from my hand.

"Rose." I whispered. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She snapped and stood up from her chair, walking to the Master.

"Rose-" I began.

"I told you..." She snapped turning to face me, but she trailed of seeing my face.

" Rose." I smiled sadly. "Thank you for staying by my side."

"In a heartbeat." She responded smiling slightly. I stood up and my head pounded sharply. The sides of my vision blurred and whitened, till I could only see Rose's face. I teetered back and she caught my arm, holding me in place.

"Thanks." I smiled and regained my balance. She released my arm and I slipped back again, but again she caught me.

"Doctor, do you need to sit down?" She asked me, a little frighted, but I shook my head.

"I'll be fine." I smiled and leaned against the table. My hand knocked over the tea and I pulled my hand back, afraid of burning myself, but the tea was cold.

"Whoops." I laughed and sat back down in a chair. Hard. I waited till my vision returned and realized how much of a mess I'd made. I tried to stand again so I could grab something to clean it back up, but Rose pushed me back into the chair. When I tried to stand again she stuck her pointer finger at me threateningly. I sat back with a humph and watched her grab a towel from behind her and wipe off the table.

"What do you need." She asked me and I smiled at her, always resourceful, always wanting to help.

"In that cabinet over there, yeah that one, there's a bottle that, yeah." I nodded and she popped out a pill.

"How many?" She asked.

"Just the one." I took the pill from her.

"Wait." She said and grabbed her cup of tea and emptied in in the sink behind her, rinsing the cup and filling it with water. She passed the cup to me and I swallowed down the pill and water.

"Thanks." I smiled. She nodded and sat down next to me again. She was curious about something, but she wasn't willing to ask, and I wasn't willing to tell. We sat in silence for a minute before I looked at the Master again.

"How did he get knocked out?" I asked her.

"Blue substance in one of the needles. He was still slightly sane when he took it, and it was labeled anesthetics, so..." She shrugged.

"Why'd he tell you to give him a shot of that?" I asked and she looked down.

"He was in pain. He wanted to get away from the drums, even for a few hours." She muttered and I shook my head. He must not need them then, if he didn't want the drums. One mystery just led to another. I ran my hand through my hair frustrated.

"I just don't understand." I muttered quietly, staring at the Master. Rose leaned down and took my hand, hers warm in mine.

"Then ask him, he seemed pretty reasonable before." She shrugged.

"The Master, reasonable?" I asked laughing. "Yeah right." I smirked and she shrugged, hidding a smile.

"I guess your right." She smiled. I drank down the rest of the water and stood, everything blurring for a second before my vision settled and I stepped to the table where the master lay, apreloaded expression on his face.

"How does he stand it" I wondered out loud. Rose remained silent, but I could sense her curiosity. "I could barely take a few minutes of the drums but he has to handle themevery day! No wonder he's loosing it, well... He may have already have lost it. I... I wish..." I trailed off, myvoiced catching as I remembered his fathers lands, the fields... Galefrey... I looked back down at rose as she atared at me quietly. She took my hand in hers and I smiled.

"Come on, lets let him sleep." I muttered and we walked out quietly.


End file.
